1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building retail spaces, and more particularly, to a moving retail space system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several inventions for building retail spaces have been developed in the past. None of them, however, includes, a moving housing that operates within a building structure to allow multiple businesses, vertically disposed with respect to each other on respective multiple contiguous floors, to be at a street level and more accessible to the public.
In metropolitan cities and especially in downtown areas, businesses operating at a street level are often frequented much more than businesses operating in a basement or level above the street level. This is because customers have to take stairs or an elevator to reach those business establishments. As a result, those businesses operating at the street level have better space utilization as compared to businesses in the same building that are in the basement or level above the street level. There is a need of a moving retail space system for buildings comprising a moving housing that operates within a building structure to allow multiple businesses, vertically disposed with respect to each other on respective multiple contiguous floors, to be at a street level and more accessible to the public.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,704 issued to Ray on Nov. 22, 1994 for an activity floor changing system for multi-activity complex. However, it differs from the present invention because Ray teaches a multi-activity complex that incorporates a plurality of activity floors, each of which has an associated playing surface and is selectively movable between a storage position, located below an event staging or activity area, and an in-use position located in the activity area. A system is provided for alternatively shifting the activity floors between the respective storage and in-use positions. The shifting system includes a lift assembly for vertically moving the activity floors into and out of the activity area and a second mechanism for laterally shifting the activity floors to and from a respective storage area disposed below and laterally outwardly of the activity area.
Applicant believes another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,895 issued to Ray on Jun. 14, 1994 for an activity floor changing system for multi-activity complex. However, it differs from the present invention because Ray teaches a multi-activity complex that incorporates a plurality of activity floors, each of which has an associated playing surface and is selectively movable between a storage position, located below an event staging or activity area, and an in-use position located in the activity area. A system is provided for alternatively shifting the activity floors between the respective storage and in-use positions. The shifting system includes a lift assembly for vertically moving the activity floors into and out of the activity area and a second mechanism for laterally shifting the activity floors to and from a respective storage area disposed below and laterally outwardly of the activity area.
Applicant believes another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,827 issued to Demarais on Dec. 15, 1970 for a projectable and retractable enclosed structure. However, it differs from the present invention because Demarais teaches a first platform that supports the enclosed structure and has pillars on the corners, which support a roof structure or second platform, which encloses a pit in which the first platform is retracted to have the roof structure form a cover therefore. A fluid tank, pump and motor provide pressure fluid to a ram at the bottom of the pit that supports the first platform when secured thereto at the center thereof. The roof structure may be used as a sun deck when the first platform is in raised position to cover the area there below, which may be employed as refreshment area for food and drinks.
Applicant believes another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,743, issued to Vaia on Nov. 2, 1999 for a system for protecting a building, especially from natural disasters, theft and vandalism. However, it differs from the present invention because Vaia teaches a system for protecting a building (10,100) that includes a rigid flat structure (11,101) on which the building (10,100) rests; a sunken garage (12,110) below ground level (15); vertical telescopic hydraulic jacks (30-33,102,103) extending from the bottom of the sunken garage (12,110) for supporting the flat structure (11,101) at any of a number of positions relative to ground level (15); a device for connecting electrical and telephone lines including at least one flexible cable (70) suspended in the sunken garage (12,110) so as to have a U-shaped bend, at least one pulley (71) arranged at the U-shaped bend and by which the at least one flexible cable (70) passes and at least one traction spring (73) connected to the at least one pulley (71) to act on the at least one flexible cable (70); a device for connecting water supply pipes including at least one flexible tube (80) suspended in the sunken garage (12,110) so as to have a U-shaped bend; and a device for providing drainage including a vertical pipe (91) arranged in the sunken garage (12,110) or near the sunken garage and having fixed couplers (92,93,94) arranged at respective heights relative to ground level corresponding to the allowed positions of the building, at least one telescopic connector (25) connected to at least one horizontal branch pipe (24) in the building and at least one manual or automatic control device (26) for operating the at least one telescopic connector (25).
Applicant believes another reference corresponds to Japanese Patent No. 402282545A, issued to Baba, Shinji on Nov. 20, 1990 for a system for an indoor space doubly utilizing system. However, it differs from the present invention because Baba teaches a fixed space room 40, a moving space room 41 provided on a first floor, a fixed space room 42 that is provided on the moving space room 41, and a moving space room 43 that is provided on the fixed space room 40 respectively on the second floor. A fixed floor 48a and a ceiling 53 are provided in the fixed space room 42, and a moving floor 56 is vertically movably provided in the moving space room 43. When the moving floor 56 is located at a lowermost position, a ceiling space 57 is formed between a fixed floor 45a and the moving floor 56. An attic space 58 is formed between the moving floor 56 and a ceiling 55, and an underfloor space 50 is formed between a moving floor 49 and a fixed floor 47 respectively. The dwelling environment can be changed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggests the novel features of the present invention.